In the prior art, in order to form the desired article, the plastic layers are adhered by adhesive or glue, or utilize a solvent, with the metallic particles dispersed between the layers. Such a process has the drawback of providing an article with a dull finish, since the metallic particles are at least partly obscured by the glue, adhesive, or solvent.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved process and article which provides an article with a mirror-like finish by avoiding the use of glue or adhesive and by encapsulating the metallic particles in a molten plastic layer. By eliminating this step, a less costly and more efficient process is provided by the present invention.